


Interlude 1: The Outfit

by DiamondBlade



Series: The Interlude Trilogy [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Interlude, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: "I'm not wearing that."





	Interlude 1: The Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little story that really has no place in the overall plot of the saga. Enjoy!

“No, I’m not wearing that,” Riley said.

“Aw,” Chase pouted. “Why not?” 

“Would you wear it?”

“Yeah.”

“Exactly! I’m not wearing that. End of discussion!”

Chase gave Riley his famous puppy dog eyes. “_Please?_ For me?”

Riley shook his head. “No.”

“Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?” Chase grinned.

“What am I, a dog?”

“C’mon, Ry,” Chase pleaded, “just try it on, at least.”

“If I do, will you stop whining?” Chase nodded. Riley sighed. Once again, Chase and his charm have worn down his resistance. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Yay! See you outside in a moment,” Chase said. He turned and walked out of the room.

A short time later, Riley walked out, displeased at himself for letting Chase talk him into this. “Here I am.”

Chase looked him over. Riley turned around, posing like a fashion model. “Yeah, you’re right. Powder Blue is definitely not your color.”

“Thank you! Can I take this ridiculous thing off now?” Chase grinned, reaching for his wallet. “You know what I meant, you perv!”

“Ooh, a private show. Riley, you animal!”

Riley shook his head. “By the way, I only take $20s.” He grinned, winking at Chase. He turned and went back into the changing room, shaking his butt as he walked.

“I need to get to the bank!”


End file.
